


Where You Are I'll Stay

by anXiouspandaboX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Reincarnation, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anXiouspandaboX/pseuds/anXiouspandaboX
Summary: So I've had this au idea in my head for far too longor the one where a family heirloom been passed down for generations meant for the one who said she'll stay.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello! Heres a crazy fic idea that I have no idea if it'll work out or not but hey! it's worth a try!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story of sorts

In the Kim Family there is one important thing to remember...

Maybe 2 or 3 things but the most important being this, the family heirloom is not for sale.

Its origin was unknown but mom, grandma, and even the journal of great great grandma tell the same story.

This futuristic looking phone device was important.

The tale was told that one day an odd girl befriended an outcast of sorts. Someone whose origins were unknown and whose general persona laid out mysteries no one could solve. An oddity that led to the belief of curses and isolation and resulted in a lonely soul who made a home outside the towns gates. But there was one curious girl who wasn’t so fond of rumors and rules so she wandered and wandered until she found a home that seemed warmly lived in. A vast contrast from the images words had left in her mind from mouths too loose. And an even more starker contrast from a town who personified their own words more closely than who they were trying to project them onto.

The girl who was too curious and too stubborn to leave mysterious unsolved decided to stay.

She stayed when she heard a door creak.

She stayed when she heard the owner of the small cabin walk in.

She stayed despite wanting to jump at her own anxieties.

Would she regret staying? Would she actually die? Was her gut intuition finally a mistake?

She heard the scuffle of footsteps moving closer until they abruptly stopped a few feet behind her. A silence settled before them as they both tried to gauge the strange situation they were in. A stranger in a house whose owner was outcasted from the same town the stranger lived in.

She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. feel the questions rising and rising and she just couldn’t believe the utter boldness she had to walk into a strangers house. She berates her mannerless self for a moment and finally swivels herself around to be face to face with the owner.

But if only her one act of boldness was enough because she had forgotten to open her eyes. The safety of pitch blackness held her back, her hands clenched, brows furrowed with now a drop of sweat closely hanging from it.

She could feel the edges of insanity until she heard the sweet sound of a giggle in front of her. A sound so befitting of the home she entered. A laugh that matched so well to the saving warmth of the fire she sat near. The tension that was in her shoulders melted with ease and a fire of her boldness grew to take its peak.

With one eye cautiously opening, she saw her.

Someone she couldn’t believe people from her town called so many bad names. In an instant a frustration began bubbling within her small body that flamed with anger and injustice. She wanted to yell at them but she saw tenderness in the eyes looking at her. She wanted to run but she felt more welcomed in a strangers home than the town she’s grown up in. She wanted to break something but all that broke was the reality she’s been shoved to believe. She wanted to uncover truth and the truth she found was simultaneously breaking her.

The small girls mouth hung open, still baffled, suddenly her own hand swiftly closing her jaw shut and she bowed deeply, apologizing how she had intruded into a strangers home.

The small girl heard the wondrous laugh that she wished she could hear again and lifted her head. The woman in front of her who had eyes that sparkled too brightly and a smile that warmed her soul she couldn’t help but finally, finally burst into tears.

How could people be this cold? The tears wouldn’t - no they couldn’t stop because she had grown to know these horrendous stories yet here they are breaking her with every lie. Her cries filled the small place so densely and so fiercely. The woman who was outcasted so unfairly understood her cries, understood the heart she was bearing but didn’t want her to suffer her same pain. She hugged her just as fiercely as the small girl cried, hoping that she could communicate that the burden wasn’t hers to bare.

The embers had already cooled before the small girl had stopped crying. The sun was beginning to fade and the cold of late autumns wind drifted more closely to their skin.

“Young child.” The woman gently spoke, combing the small girls hair out of their face. “What is your name?”

The young girl sniffed, trying her best to see clearly despite her puffy and red post crying face.

“I’m Dahyun.”

\--

“So that’s where the story begins.” Clapping her hands together like a slate ending a scene. "A brat kid goes to a house she wasn’t supposed to go to and ends up with this.” Dahyun lifts the device towards her laptop camera. “And now it’s been passed down to me because out of all the aunties, cousins, and sisters, I’M the one who inherited the name Dahyun?!” She paces around the room, a pair of eyes watching intently from a laptop screen. 

“I mean, what am I supposed to do with this? What’s my responsibility? Why is this-“ she credulously points to the device, “my responsibility now??” She flops onto her bed in defeat. 

“Mmmm…” Chaeyoung hums. 

The distressed girl shuffles to look at her laptop only to find her friend on her phone. She claps her hands in front of the camera, “Hey! Are you paying attention?” 

“Yes and no.” Chaeyoung responds bluntly. “ Yes I’m paying attention to your life long generational crisis and no because I’m trying to retake my enneagram because there’s no way I’m a 1.” 

Dahyun hums in agreement. She finally sits up, cross legged, in front of her laptop, “You’ve been hanging with Tzuyu a lot haven’t you?” She slaps her knee, laughing prematurely from her own joke, “you’re a 3 with a wing 1!” 

“Oh. Very funny.” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “But honestly, I don’t see why you’re freaking out about the whole family heirloom thing. Nothings happened the past 10 generation. What makes this time around any different?” 

“…” 

The silence was unsettling. 

Chaeyoung looks up from her phone onto her computer screen and sees her best friends face turning pale. She waves her hands over the camera, “Hey! Earth to dub! You’re gonna literally turn into a ghost.” 

“…” 

“Dub!” 

On the other side of the screen Dahyun looks at the family heirloom.

The heirloom was lit and Dahyuns vision was fading. But the thing she thought was a hunk of junk was glowing and it functioned like any normal technology. She was definitely about to faint but the words rang loudly before her head hit the edge of her bed frame. 

“I’m here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well oops I already messed up with not uploading the right parts. AH! okay well until next time!


	2. Pros and Cons

Some days, it was just easier to be awake then attempting the quiet solace of sleep. So what did a very exhausted post grad do? She decided to create a pros and cons list of her own existence. 

The workaholic begrudgingly uncovered herself from the warmth of her blankets. Eyes still closed, she takes a moment to ground herself in her surroundings. From the humming of the AC, to the coldness against her skin, to her bones aching with tiredness. Every type of feeling clashing in waves over her. She feels her heartbeat pick up against her chest and forces herself to breath. The waves of worry that called like sirens momentarily subdued. Replaced with the coldness of the AC that pricked her nose almost warranting a sneeze. The breath she holds is ice to her lungs. Uncomfortable. But after waiting a moment ice melts into calm waters that lets her float with an exhale. 

She was _fine_. 

She _will be_ fine. 

_She-_

A slight hesitation held her thoughts.

A recoil effect.

Just a split second relapse. 

She quickly shakes it away before the waves could capture her again. 

_It’s time. _ She thought with resolve.

she grabbed her laptop off her nightstand, the screen illuminating her face in the darkness. Quickly, she opened up a word doc to create her pros and cons list. 

She preps her body with a few stretches, cracks her knuckles with habit. 

A few minutes pass as the hum of the ac is now accompanied by the clicks of the keyboard. 

Header: _Sana’s Possible Mid life Crisis_

_Pros _

-She had a fairly decent job. Not her dream job yet but it’s one step up on the ladder. 

-She was living in a 3 bedroom loft apartment in the middle of the city. The prime spot for commutes and her two best friends were her roommates. Big PRO

-Her parents are happy about her success 

-She can spoil herself and her parents with the money she gets from said job

_Cons _

-She inherited a generational ability to time travel and now it's her responsibility to find someone she’s never met before. 

Sana’s fingers came to a halt.

Technically, she never tried to time travel. Purposefully. When she did time travel it was only by a small window of time. And mostly these jumps were in isolated events.

The only thing she could change was her own time. 

She couldn’t time jump when someone else got into an accident. But if she were to be the one in the car, the initial impact would send her hours before. And that one instance that WILL NEVER be brought up in her lifetime is when she walked in on her best friends making out in their living room. Luckily, she was able to jump back to when she was walking up the stairs of their apartment complex. However, this event never happened.

So, she had to admit her powers were convenient. 

But con, she still had no idea where to start with the idea that she was _ destined _ to find someone and _ fated _to be with said person because a journal passed down for generations told her so? 

Con 

_ I think not _. 

Sana shut her laptop, haphazardly tossing it next to her. 

Creating a pros and cons list got her through a lot of tough decisions in life. Like the one time she debated about moving out or not. Pros and Cons chart came in clutch. Or the time she needed to pick a job. Pros and Cons got her a very good salary. But this time was a different subject all together. Her ability, was technically impossible. She’s read articles about quantum physics and the concept of time and how technically time is a social construct meant to keep some sort of order over things humans can’t grasp completely. 

But what made her so special? 

What made this even possible? 

Sana placed her head in her hands. 

Her head was still very much a tangled yarn ball of questions. 

The very moment she was born, a future Sana had visited her parents to tell them of their childs fate. 

A past Sana had passed down a journal with written stories her grandma would read to her before bed.

And now, in one of her drawers, was the journal she’d now call a very annoying existence and the driving force to her current existential crisis. 

Sana’s eyes take a moment to adjust to the darkness of her room but she side eyes the drawer where the journal sits, pristine despite its age. Nostalgic memories begin to resurface. Snippets of her grandma ready her entries every night and falling asleep to a foreign world in her dreams blossomed warmth into her heart. And maybe after all this frustration the journal was really the best form of comfort she could have. So she whispers a small sorry, while opening the drawer to obtain her precious treasure. 

The journal was a mix of beautifully written poetry about a woman in the woods, to stories the owner of the journal and the woman shared, to stories only the author of the journal could tell. It was always endearing to see the doodles around the written entries. Lightly she’d trace over them, drawings that have somehow stayed preserved despite the passage of time, and imagined in what scenario they were created. She traced a small cake next to one of her favorite entries. 

She imagined the cottage. The cottage the author described so warmly that her heart ached to be embraced with.

She imagined the night she that the author would sneak out to visit on nights the moon was bright, thinking how excited she was to escape the cold reality of her own life. 

she would imagine the fragrance the author would be embraced with when entering the outsiders home. 

And she jealously imagined how they would share pieces of deliciously sweet cake the cottage owner would bake.

It all seemed to fictitious whenever she read over each entry. The author’s tone towards life and everything outside of the cottage was so different than the moments they shared within it. 

Two separate different environments and two extremely different lives lived in this one journal. Her mom would tell her that there was such a love that could melt any differences and this journal was a testament to that.

Still, she was doubtful to that love. 

Still, as a 25 year old who has lived and loved but still failed to find this ideal type of love. 

Maybe fates been trying to tell her something. But to Sana, she loved all of them deeply. She was one to test fate every time. In return, every time fate so unkindly broke her heart.

Sana exhaled deeply, sinking into her bed a little bit more. 

One spiteful thread untangled from her thoughts. 

_Love sucks _

Sana lay in her bed, eyes glazed over. The spots that danced around in her vision entice a different life for her. Her strands of thoughts slowly thinning out as the heaviness of sleep was tying her down. Her thoughts quieting down into a low buzz until she felt it. 

The strands of hair rising behind her neck, the prickles of her arm, the lightning bolt of fear striking through her spine. 

Adrenaline pumped so fast through her small frame, she grabbed the nearest thing and flung it towards the unknown person with a scream. 

“AH!” 

Sana picks up a lamp. 

-crash- 

“OH MY GOD!” 

Sana acquires laptop. 

-Whack- 

“I’M WARNING YOU I’M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!” 

The intruder, somehow unharmed, calls out to the adrenaline pumped girl. 

“For once in your life, can you not be so annoying?” The stranger comments. 

Sanas ears were ringing. The adrenaline pumping so hard through her system made her remember that one time she didn’t sleep for 3 days and trusted her best friend to drink some concoction of caffeine they made. 

“We have contingencies and thankfully we knew this was going to happen.” 

Sana’s head was spinning, “Wait,_ we _?”

A blaring realization occured to Sana.

“Look, I’m sorry for popping in and making you feel the worst type of fear but I came here to give you this.” 

The stranger hands over a device and she could feel herself becoming light headed. 

“I know I don’t have that much time with you, but I hope you find her.” 

  
She didn’t jump back. 

— 

Sana woke up the next morning with what felt like the worst type of hang over she’d ever experienced. Her head felt like it just went through a juicer and now her brain were the sad remains of the pruning. 

Her palms massaged her temples, hoping she alleviate some of the haziness clouding her memories. If only she could get rid of her headache then she could process what had happened. But to no surprise a very energetic roommate invites themselves in. 

“Hee— yo.” They point at Sana in a circular motion, “Uh, what happened in here?” 

Sana puts up a hand to stop her best friend, “Can we not do this right now?” 

Momo shrugs and points towards the wall, “I would leave but there’s a whole in the wall and I don’t think our landlord would appreciate that…”

Sana slowly moves her hand away from her eyes, peeking very slowly, hoping it was a lie. 

But she sees it. 

A gaping whole the size of a golf ball and on the floor her cellphone… well once a cellphone, shattered on the floor with a very broken lamp. 

“um…” 

“…” 

-door closes- 

“MOMO WAIT!” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I know what I'm doing.  
Most of the time I'm winging it.  
In this essay I will be - Just kidding!!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
